


sweet emotion

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Thor's been away from Darcy for a long time... but he's worthy of the wait.





	sweet emotion

**Author's Note:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith (1975) || for webuiltthiscityonescargot

He hadn’t expected Darcy wait for him to return to Earth. Hadn’t expected that she’d be waiting for him and only him. Not someone as bright and beautiful as she was.  She would have found someone more attentive. More present.  On the same planet.  And that was absolutely fine.  He wanted nothing but happiness for her.

In fact, he’d all but expected to not be able to find her once he touched down on the familiar soil.  

But Thor was starting to see that Darcy Lewis was the very epitome of unexpected.

He knocked on the door of her apartment, telling himself all the while that she wasn’t going to be on the other side of it. She’d have moved out by now.  

And he was right.  She had.  

But she’d left a forwarding address, which was where he headed directly afterwards.  A new apartment in New York City.

When he rang the buzzer outside of her building, his heart skipped a few beats when he heard her familiar voice answer back.  "Yeah?“

"Darcy?  It is… it is I, and I’ve returned to–”  

“Thor. Idiot.  Get up here.”  

Another louder buzzer sounded and he was admitted into the building.  

He took the stairs three at a time, not wanting to wait for the elevator.  She was only on the fourth floor, after all.  

She answered the door barefoot, wearing shorts that left little to the imagination, even if he’d already seen all she had to imagine before, on his last trip to Earth.  

She tugged him inside by the collar of his t-shirt, practically tearing the garment from his body when he was finally inside.  The door was kicked closed and locked, her fingernails scraping slightly on his bare skin as she went to wind her arms around his neck.  "What took you so long?“  

"Do you really want to know?  It’s a long story,” he began, slowing considerably as she slowly pulled off her tank top, leaving nothing to bar his gaze from her smooth skin.

As it turned out, she’d gotten another tattoo on her right shoulder. A lightning bolt.

His teeth sank into his bottom lip as he grazed her skin with his thumb, zig-zagging with the bolt. The very epitome of unexpected. His Darcy was perfect.  

“Tell me later…” she said softly, pulling him close once more. She pressed her lips to his and taking every thought from his head besides.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
